Conventionally, in the production of a solvent-type pressure-sensitive adhesive, addition of a compound having a polyfunctional isocyanate group or incorporation of an isocyanate group-containing acrylic copolymer is generally known as a method for raising the cohesive force of a pressure-sensitive adhesive and obtaining an excellent pressure-sensitive adhesive property (see, JP-A-2005-263963, JP-A-2002-180013 and JP-A-2003-49130).
However, the solvent-type pressure-sensitive adhesive having added thereto a compound containing a polyfunctional isocyanate group or the solvent-type pressure-sensitive adhesive having incorporated thereinto an isocyanate group-containing acrylic copolymer has a problem that the pot life is very short and the storage stability is poor.